villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cosmo Krank
Cosmo Krank is an original character from the series "The Batman". He once worked at Wayne Enterprises until he was fired for not taking the precaution to make sure his toys were safe. The Toymaker is an enemy of the Batman from The Batman. History At first, Cosmo Krank was the C.E.O. of a toy company named "Krank Co." that created incredibly futuristic toys. However, Bruce Wayne noticed that Krank Co's toys were very dangerous. He led a campaign that eventually closed down Krank Co. for good. Enraged, Cosmo Krank became a villain named "The Toymaker," who used his toys in his attempt to get revenge on Bruce Wayne. His first attempt was to launch a robot attack on the meeting held by Wayne explaining to Krank's former investors why his company was shut down. His second attempt was using his razor-clawed Zoom Pet toy to make a delivery to Wayne Manor, and kill Wayne. Both attempts failed. His third attempt was to have a boy play with his toy robot which would distract the police, while he made preparations to kidnap Wayne with his giant drill-like robot and take him to his mock paradise of Kranky Town, an underground world of toys he'd built as a hideout. His ultimate plan was to have his robot dip Wayne in a neon river of molten plastic to turn him into his personal 'non-action figure'. However, he found that Wayne had somehow escaped and was 'safely on his way home' while the Batman confronted him in his place, along with Detective Cash, who had been acting as Wayne's bodyguard. He summoned a massive army of remote-controlled Zoom Pets against the duo, while flying overhead in his Cosmo Flyer hover-disc. After nearly dumping Cash into the plastic river, he lost his remote control to Batman, which the Dark Knight used to give Krank a taste of his own medicine. Backed into a corner by his own Zoom Pets and pleading to them for mercy as if they were actually alive, Batman used them to beat up Krank until the police arrived and arrested him for his assassination attempts. He was later captured by Rumor, but he didn't make a physical appearance. In other media *The Toymaker is referenced in Batman: Arkham City. In Amusement Mile, you can find his old company factory Krank Co. *Cosmo Krank appears in Gotham who is the son of Griffin Krank an assassin known as The Toymaker who worked at Krank Toys and Models in The Narrows. When Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox visit the toy store following the bomb-rigged attempt on Lee Thompkins' life, Cosmo was asked if anyone else worked here and states that his father was upstairs as he goes to get him. After some near encounters with a large nutcracker with a gun and an explosive robot, Gordon and Fox run outside and see Griffin running as Cosmo stops them to keep them harming his father. Cosmo stated that he doesn't know why his father would try and attack someone and that he had heard his father conversing with someone for a hit. Though Cosmo didn't know who the person was. As Gordon and Fox leave the toy store, they tell the arriving police officers that Griffin's son is still inside. Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Contradictory Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains